Non-Disney Villains
The Main Group of Non-Disney Villains: ** Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *** Stone Jaguar *** Cortes ** Theodore Lindey Tempelton (The Boss Baby) *** Stacey *** Jimbo * Professor Pinchworm (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) * One-Eyed Sally (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) * Queen Oriale (Argai: The Prophecy) * Infecteds (Left 4 Dead): (Tank, Witch, Hunter, Smoker, Boomer) * * * * * * * * * Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Thrax (Osmosis Jones) * Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Chief McBrusque (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) ** Scuttlebutt ** * Cat R. Waul '(''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) ** '''T.R Chula ** Thugs * Warren T. Rat '(''An American Tail) ** '''Digit ** Cats * Ruber '(''Quest for Camelot) ** '''Iron Monsters ** Griffon ** Bladebeak '(Reformed) * '''Rothbart '(The Swan Princess) ** '''Bridget * Clavius '(''The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) * '''Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo (The Adventures of the Little Koala) * The Wicked Wizard (The Adventures of the Little Koala) ** Zelda * Wilde Wolf (Maple Town)' * Creeper (Minecraft) * *Zombie (minecraft) * * Enderman (Minecraft) * '''Sharptooth '(The Land Before Time) * 'Eddy's Brother '(Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) * '''Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble) * Wally the Walrus '(''The NewZealand Story) * 'Kirby Cat '(Maple Town) * King Pig (Angry Birds) * '''Mal (Total Drama All-Stars) * Professor Screweyes '(''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * '''Danny Dingo (Blinky Bill) * The Circus Bros. (Blinky Bill) * Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang) * Catchum Crocodile (The Get Along Gang) * Hexxus '(''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) * 'Jenner '(The Secret of NIMH) * 'Evil Martin Brisby '(The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue'')'' * 'Rasputin '(Anastasia) ** 'Bartok '(Reformed) ** '''Bugs ** Reliquary demons * Eris, Goddess of Chaos '(''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * 'The Grand Duke of Owls '(Rock-A-Doodle) ** '''Hunch ** Owls ** Pinky * Drake '(''The Pebble and the Penguin) * 'Claudandus '(Felidae) ** '''Kong ** The Herman Brothers * Steele '''(Balto) ** '''The Bear (Balto) * Niju '(Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * '''Carface '(All Dogs Go To Heaven) (Reformed) ** 'Killer '(Reformed) ** '''Red ** Belladonna * Gnorga '(''A Troll In Central Park) * '''Harasta the Poacher (The Cunning Little Vixen) * General Mandible '(''Antz) ** 'Colonel Cutter '(Reformed) * 'Mr. Swackhammer '(Space Jam) ** 'The Nerdlucks '(Reformed) ** '''The Monstars * Mok Swagger '(''Rock 'n' Rule) * 'Ludmilla '(Bartok the Magnificent) * 'Lord Farquaad '(Shrek) ** 'Thelonious '(Reformed) ** 'Guards '(Reformed) ** '''Fairy Godmother ** Prince Charming ** Wicked Witches ** Rumplestiltsken * Fifi (Open Season 2) * Tai Lung '(''Kung Fu Panda) * '''Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Saddam Hussein ''(South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut)'' * Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) ** El Supremo ** Nazis ** Napoleonic Soldiers ** Klansmen ** Soviets * Pharaoh Ramses '(''The Prince of Egypt) ** '''Huy and Hotep * General Woundwort ''(Watership Down)'' * ZigZag '(''The Thief and the Cobbler) ** '''Phido ** The Mighty One Eye * Boingo ''(Hoodwinked)'' * Madam Gasket and Ratchet ''(Robots)'' * Kent Mansley ''(The Iron Giant)'' * Klaus and Claudia Furschtein ''(The Chipmunk Adventure)'' * Texas Pete ''(Superted)'' * Dr. Frost ''(The Further Adventures of Superted)'' * Fleshlumpeater ''(The BFG)'' * Desmond Spellman ''(Casper Meets Wendy)'' * Thatch ''(Casper's Scare School)'' * John''' Doe (Se7en)'' * Coco LaBouche ''(Rugrats in Paris)'' * Jeffery Fecalman (Family Guy) * Franky and Spike (Noozles) * Prince Pyjamarama ''(The Further Adventures of Superted)'' * Dennis the Hitman ''(The Spongebob Squarepants Movie)'' * Edward ''(Gulliver's Travels)'' * The Fox and The Cat ''(Pinnochio's Christmas)'' * Miss. Trunchbull ''(Matilda)'' * Napoleon ''(Animal Farm)'' * Buxton the Blue Cat ''(Dougal And The Blue Cat)'' * Cliff Vandercave ''(The Flintstones)'' * Whetton ''(One Piece)'' * Pit, Pat, Pot, and Holler ''(The World of David the Gnome)'' * Makunga ''(Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' * Grundel Toad ''(Thumbelina)'' * Meta Groudon ''(Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker)'' * Gallaxhar ''(Monsters Vs Aliens)'' * Marcus ''(Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life)'' * Anubis ''(Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie:Pyramid of Light)'' * Bijomaru ''(Azumi)'' * Count Olaf ''(Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events)'' * Dag the Coyote ''(Barnyard)'' * Darth Vader ''(Star Wars)'' * Emperor Palpatine ''(Star Wars)'' * Falcon ''(Stuart Little 2)'' * Aunt Figg ''(Tom and Jerry: The Movie)'' ** Mr. Lickboot ** Dr. Applecheeks ** Straycatchers ** Captain Kiddie and Squawk ** Alleycat Gang * Ganryu ''(Bleach: Memories of Nobody)'' * Gideon Gordon Graves ''(Scott Pilgrim Vs the World)'' * Joe ''(Help! I'm A Fish)'' * Majoline ''(LocoRoco 2)'' * Kim Jong-il ''(Team America:World Police)'' * King Goobot and Ooblar ''(Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)'' * Phantom ''(Pokemon Ranger and The Temple of The Sea)'' * Lord Barkis Bittern ''(Corspe Bride)'' * Makuta ''(Bioncle)'' * Ivan Ooze ''(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie)'' * Commandant Krieger ''(The Devil's Arithimetic)'' * Vlad Vladikof ''(Horton Hears A Who)'' * Other Mother ''(Coraline)'' * Peter Ludlow ''(Jurrasic Park)'' * Phantom Virus ''(Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase)'' * Plankton ''(Spongebob Squarepants)'' * Rumplestiltsken ''(Shrek Forever After)'' * Russ Cargill ''(The Simpsons Movie)'' * Mr. Scheck ''(Hey Arnold! The Movie)'' * Shredder ''(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' * Smokey the Alley Cat ''(Stuart Little)'' * Soto ''(Ice Age)'' * Rudy (Ice Age 3) * Sour Kangaroo ''(Horton Hears a Who)'' * The Joker ''(DC Comics)'' * The Beast ''(Kung Fu Hustle)'' * Vector ''(Despicable Me)'' * Lord Voldemort ''(Harry Potter series)'' * General Disorder ''(The Devil's Arithimetic)'' * Don Lino ''(Shark Tale)'' ** Lola ** Frankie * Count Dooku ''(Star Wars prequel triology)'' * Edgar ''(Men In Black)'' * Layton T. Montgomery ''(Bee Movie)'' * Malthazar ''(Arthur and The Invisibles)'' * Megatron ''(Transformers)'' * Predator ''(Predator movies)'' * Zant ''(Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)'' * Mephilies the Dark ''(Sonic 2006)'' * Grim Reaper ''(Yume No Crayon Oukkoku)'' * Serlena ''(Men In Black)'' * Miss Simone Lenoire ''(Scooby Doo on Zombie Island)'' * Lord Maliss ''(Snow White Happily Ever After)'' * Zeebad ''(The Magic Roundabout Movie)'' * Dr. Greed ''(The Fearless Four)'' * Spirit of The Book ''(Carebears: The Movie)'' * Zygon ''(Starchaser: The Legend of Orin)'' * Father ''(Codename: Kids Next Door)'' * Komoto ''(Warriors of Virtue)'' * Dr. Evil ''(Austin Powers)'' * Stormella ''(Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer:The Movie) (Reformed) * '''Gmork '(The Neverending Story) * The Fertellies ''(The Goonies)'' * Huxley ''(Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland)'' * Prince Froglip ''(The Princess and The Goblin)'' * Victor Quartermain ''(Wallace and Gromit:Curse of The Wererabbit)'' * Scarsnout ''(Rugrats:The Movie)'' * Snow Queen * The Nightmare King ''(Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland)'' * '''Drizelda(Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon)'' * Holli Would ''(Cool World)'' * The Emperor of Night ''(Pinnochio and The Emperor of Night)'' * Willard Stiles ''(Willard)'' * Dr. Phibes ''(The Abominable Dr. Phibes/Dr. Phibes Rises Again)'' * O-Ren Ishii ''(Kill Bill Vol.1)'' * Alex Delarge ''(A Clockwork Orange)'' * Blackheart ''(Marvel Comics)'' * Eleanor Iselin ''(The Manchurian Candidate)'' * Dr. Brinkman ''(Agent Cody Banks)'' * Inspector Javert ''(Les Miserables)'' * Agent Smith ''(The Matrix series)'' * Amber Sweet ''(Repo! The Genetic Opera)'' * Phyllis Dietrichson ''(Double Indemity)'' * Mickey and Mallory Knox ''(Natural Born Killers)'' * Baby Jane Hudson ''(Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?)'' * Colonel Rosa Klebb ''(From Russia with Love)'' * Lord Darkis ''(Garfield:A Tale of Two Kitties)'' * Mr. Freeze ''(DC Comics)'' * Chucky ''(Child's Play)'' * Tiffany''' (Bride, Seed, Curse and Cult of Chucky)'' * ''The Thing (The Thing)'' * ''Emmie Narrison (Emmie the Cannibal)'' * Red Skull ''(Marvel Comics)'' * Xayide ''(The Neverending Story II)'' * Jack Frost ''(Jack Frost (1996 film))'' * Shang Tsung ''(Mortal Kombat film)'' * Jango Fett ''(Star Wars prequel trilogy)'' * David ''(The Lost Boys)'' * VIKI ''(I, Robot)'' * Two-Face ''(DC Comics)'' * Commodus ''(Gladiator)'' * Darth Sidious ''(Star Wars)'' * Thulsa Doom ''(Conan The Barbarian)'' * Darth Maul ''(Star Wars Episode I)'' * Gigan ''(Godzilla Series)'' * Deacon Frost ''(Blade)'' * Jareth ''(Labyrinth)'' * Nurse Ratchet ''(One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest)'' * Bruce the Shark ''(Jaws)'' * Esther Demdy ''(Orphan)'' * Jason Vorhees ''(Friday The 13th)'' * Rhoda Penmark ''(The Bad Seed)'' * Dracula * '''King of the Cats(Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale)'' ** Prime Minister Lackey ** Alley Cats ** Tom Cat (for this film) ** Butch Cat ** Dr. Malevolent * Annie Wilkes ''(Misery)'' * Dorian Tyrell ''(The Mask)'' * The Terminator * Mystique ''(Marvel Comics)'' * Queen Bavmorda ''(Willow)'' * Count Dregon ''(The Masked Rider)'' * The Cylons ''(Battlestar Galactica)'' * Venom ''(Marvel Comics)'' * Johnny Lawrence ''(The Karate Kid)'' * Weapon XI ''(X-Men Origins:Wolverine)'' * Alien Queen ''(Alien vs. Predator)'' * Saruman ''(The Lord of The Rings)'' * Colonel Jessup ''(A Few Good Men)'' * Alex Forrest ''(Fatal Attraction)'' * Norman Bates ''(Psycho)'' * Gozer(Ghostbusters) * Zuul(Ghostbusters) * Vinz Clortho(Ghostbusters) * Imhotep ''(The Mummy)'' * Freddy Krueger ''(A Nightmare on Elm Street)'' * The Entity '' (Wes Craven's New Nightmare)'' * Wicked Witch of The West ''(The Wizard of Oz)'' * Hannibal Lecter ''(The Silence of The Lambs)'' * Hans Landa ''(Inglorious Basterds)'' * Magneto ''(Marvel Comics)'' * The T-1000 ''(Terminator 2: Judgement Day)'' * Tony Montana ''(Scarface)'' * Audrey II ''(Little Shop of Horrors)'' * Orin Scrivello, DDS (Little Shop of Horrors) * Mr. Chairman ''(Looney Tunes: Back in Action)'' * Catherine Tramell (Basic Instinct 1 and 2) * Lady Van Tassle ''(Sleepy Hollow)'' * Captain Rhodes ''(Day of The Dead)'' * Michael Myers ''(Halloween)'' * Ghostface''' (Scream)'' * Packbat ''(Sylvanian Families (1987))'' * Crowley ''(Supernatural)'' * Rotti Largo ''(Repo! The Genetic Opera)'' * Poison Ivy ''(DC Comics)'' * Khan ''(Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan)'' * Dr. Christian Szell ''(Marathon Man)'' * Roy Batty ''(Blade Runner)'' * Aku ''(Samurai Jack)'' * Dr. Eggman ''(Sonic The Hedgehog)'' * Grimmjow ''(Bleach)'' * Mystiomon ''(Digimon)'' * Queen Beryl ''(Sailor Moon)'' * Scourge The Hedgehog ''(Sonic comics)'' * Janga ''(Klonoa series)'' * Reala ''(Nights: Journey into Dreams)'' * Bowser ''(Super Mario Bros)'' * Wolf O' Donnell ''(StarFox 64)'' * Mandark ''(Dexter's Labratory)'' * Chairface Chippendale ''(The Tick)'' * Him ''(The Powerpuff Girls)'' * Dr. Claw ''(Inspector Gadget)'' * Captain Hook ''(Peter Pan and The Pirates)'' * Red Guy ''(Cow and Chicken)'' * Stewie Griffin ''(Family Guy)'' * The Kanker Sisters ''(Ed, Edd, n Eddy)'' * Angelica Pickles ''(Rugrats) (Reformed)'' * ''Fluffy (Rugrats)'' * Puffy Fluffy (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Nora Dershlit (iCarly) * Mr and Mrs. Dershlit (iCarly) * Vicky ''(Fairly Odd Parents)'' * Slade ''(Teen Titans)'' * Cad Bane ''(Star Wars: The Clone Wars)'' * Karen ''(Spongebob Squarepants)'' * Jane Doe (Camp Lazlo) * Dr. Ivo Robotnik ''(Sonic SATam)'' ** Snivley ** Cluck * Vilgax ''(Ben 10)'' * Heather ''(Total Drama Island)'' * Lalavava ''(Dexter's Laboratory)'' * Cat '(''Sports Cartoons) * ''Killjoy''' '''The Clown * Gladys, Dwayne, and Vincent ''(Over The Hedge)'' * Diesel 10 ''(Thomas and The Magic Railroad)'' * Ommadon ''(Flight of The Dragons)'' * Queen of The Selenites ''(Kaena: The Prohecy)'' * Zoids New Century ''(Backrift's Elephander)'' * Akatshi ''(Naruto Shippuden)'' * Sgt. Frog ''(Dark Momoka)'' * Cobra Commander ''(G.I Joe)'' * Skeletor ''(He-Man and The Masters of The Universe)'' * Mumm-Ra ''(Thundercats)'' * Mr. Burns ''(The Simpsons)'' ** Frank Grimes Jr. ** Sideshow Bob ** Fat Tony * Flogg ''(The New Adventures of He-Man)'' * Black Wolf ''(Wizards)'' * Catalina (GTA III) * Megabyte ''(Reboot)'' * Nute Gunray ''(Star Wars prequel trilogy)'' * Sloan Blackburn '(''The Wild Thornberrys Movie) * '''Judge Turpin ''(Sweeney Todd)'' * Dolores Umbridge ''(Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix)'' * Leatherface ''(The Texas Chainsaw Massacre)'' * The Abominable Snowman ''(Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) (Reformed) * '''Hydia, Reeka & Draggle '(My Little Pony: The Movie) * Meowrice ''(Gay Purr-ee)'' * Miss Mucus (Camp Lazlo) * The Witch of The East ''(Lion of Oz)'' ** Gloom * The Duke of Zill ''(Felix the Cat: The Movie)'' * Rockula and Frankenstone ''(The Flintstones Meet Rockula & Frankenstone)'' * The Fossas ''(Madagascar)'' * Turk Tarpit ''(The Flintstones Meet the Jetsons)'' * Hordak ''(She-Ra: Princess of Power)'' * Shadow Weaver ''(Secret of The Sword)'' * Jadis ''(The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe)'' ** Troll * Aeon the Terrible ''(Rudolph's Shiny New Year)'' * Makunga ''(Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' * Hunga, The Harpy Queen ''(The Secret of The Sword)'' * Native tribe ''(The Chipmunk Adventure)'' * Puppetino ''(Pinocchio and The Emperor of Night)'' * Revolta and The Grim Creeper ''(Scooby Doo and The Ghoul School)'' * Mr & Mrs. Frankenstein ''(Scooby Doo and The Reluctant Werewolf)'' ** The Mummy ** Witches ** Skeleton ** Swamp monster * Sarah Ravencroft ''(Scooby Doo and The Witch's Ghost)'' * Annie & Oakley ''(Pokemon Heroes)'' * Jessie and James ''(Pokemon franchise)'' ** Meowth ** Giovanni ** Hunter J * Sinestro ''(DC Comics)'' * The Green Goose ''(The Man Called Flintstone)'' ** Tanya * SARA, Cogswell, & Centro ''(The Flintstones Meet the Jetsons)'' * Walter Boggis, Nathan Bunce, and Franklin Bean ''(Fantastic Mr. Fox)'' * Superwoman ''(Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)'' * Iron Masked Marauder ''(Pokemon 4ever)'' * Lawrence III ''(Pokemon: The Movie 2000)'' * Ben Ravencroft ''(Scooby Doo and The Witch's Ghost)'' * Biggest Sharptooth ''(The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers)'' * Cool Gray Sharptooth, Orange-Brown Sharptooth & Metallic Khaki Sharptooth ''(The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration)'' * Mountain Sharptooth ''(The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze)'' * Allosaurus & Meanest Sharptooth ''(The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock)'' * Plated Sharptooth ''(The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island)'' * Ichy & Dill ''(The Land Before Time 4: Valley of The Mists)'' * Ozzy & Strut ''(The Land Before Time 2: Great Valley Adventure)'' * Hyp, Nod, & Mutt ''(The Land Before Time 3: The Time of The Great Giving)'' * Yosemite Sam ''(Looney Tunes shorts)'' * Mayor Shelbourne ''(Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs)'' * Butler ''(Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker)'' * Ultraman ''(Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)'' * Owlman * Johnny Quick * Power Ring * Rene Belloq ''(Indiana Jones and The Raiders of The Lost Ark)'' * Evililene ''(The Wiz)'' * Sweetums The Ogre ''(The Frog Prince)'' * Elmer Fudd ''(Looney Tunes shorts)'' * Xavier The Villain''' (The Flintstones: On The Rocks)'' * Caractacus P. Doom ''(Avenger Penguines)'' * Gruntilda Winkybunion ''(Banjo Kazooie)'' * Verminious Snaptrap ''(T.U.F.F Puppy)'' * Albert Wesker ''(Resident Evil series)'' * Terrence Lewis ''(Totaly Spies)'' * Dr. Neo Cortex ''(Crash Bandicoot series)'' * The Colonel ''(Spirit:Stallion of The Cimmaron)'' * Bluto '(''Popeye) * 'Queen Slug-for-a-butt '(Earthworm Jim) ** '''Professor Monkey-for-a-head * The Mandarin '(''Marvel Comics) * 'Ghetsis '(Pokemon: Black & White Versions) * '''Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) * Shishio Makoto '(''Rurouni Kenshin) * 'Baron Zemo '(Marvel Comics) * 'Orochimaru '(Naruto) * 'V.V. Argost '(The Secret Saturdays) * 'Molly Hale '(Pokemon 3: The Movie) * 'Jack Spicer '(Xiaolin Showdown) * 'Saturos and Menardi '(Golden Sun) * 'Tortoise John '(Rango) * '''Dark Axis ''(SD Gundam Force)'' * Psy-Crow '(''Earthworm Jim) * 'King K. Rool '(Donkey Kong Country series) * 'Eight-Armed Willy '(The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * 'Shendu '(Jackie Chan Adventures) * '''Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) * Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * Sigma (Mega Man X series) * The Riddler '(''DC Comics) * 'King Dedede '(Kirby series) * '''Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) * Lex Luthor '(''DC Comics) * 'Chase Young '(Xiaolin Showdown) * '''Moo (Monster Rancher) * The Chameleon '(''T.U.F.F. Puppy) * 'Majin Buu '(Dragon Ball Z) * '''Vigo (Ghostbusters 2) * Shao Kahn '(''Mortal Kombat series) * 'Mr. Sinister '(Marvel Comics) * 'Rita Repulsa '(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * 'Lord Zedd '(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * 'Cell '(Dragon Ball Z) * 'The Almighty Tallest '(Invader Zim) * 'Geese Howard '(Fatal Fury series) * 'Ivo Shandor '(Ghostbusters: The Video Game) * 'Malefor the Dark Master '(The Legend of Spyro) * '''President Stone (Astro Boy Film) * KOMPLEX '(''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) * 'Darkseid '(DC Comics) * '''Grimlord (VR Troopers) * Seymour Guado '(''Final Fantasy X) * 'Captain Whisker '(Sonic Rush Adventure) * 'General Scales '(Star Fox Adventures) * 'Black Shadow '(F-Zero) * '''Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Hannibal Roy Bean '(''Xiaolin Showdown) * 'The Black Samurai ''(Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) * Skullmaster (Mighty Max) * Unicron (Transformers) * Cackletta (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) * Mother Brain '(''Metroid) * '''Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) * Oyajide (Ojamajo Doremi Sharp) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Shadow Master (Double Dragon) * The Darkest Faerie (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) * Master Xandred (Power Rangers: Samurai) * Galactus (Marvel Comics) * Ice King '(Adventure Time) * '''The Hacker '(Cyberchase) * '''Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush) * Captain Nero (Star Trek Film) * Kang and Kodos (The Simpsons) * Herr Kleiser '''(Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther) * '''The Yowie Yahoo (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Vampire) * Vaati '''(The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and Minish Cap) * '''Dark Queen (Battletoads) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * General Specific (Sheep in the Big City) * Justice '''(Afro Samurai) * '''Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) * Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) * Ebon (Static Shock) * Hugo A-Go-Go (Batfink) * Tex Hex '''(BraveStarr) * '''Warmaster Gorrath (Megas XLR) * Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) * Gargamel (The Smurfs) * Master Albert (MegaMan ZX Advent) * Bullseye (Marvel Comics) * Corvus '''(Dragon Quest IX) * '''Red Falcon (Contra series) * Phantosaur (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur) * The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) * Dark Raven '(Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) * '''Prime Evil '(Filmation's Ghostbusters) * '''Gol and Maia Acheron (Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy) * Queen Morgana (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice) * Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo!) * Tron Bonne and Servbots (MegaMan Legends) * Darkrai '''(Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) * '''Akihiro Kurata (Digimon: Data Squad) * Serpent (MegaMan ZX) * Colonel Muska (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) * Arlong (One Piece) * Marshall D. Teach AKA Blackbeard (One Piece) * Horde Prime '''(She-Ra: Princess of Power) * '''Fearsome Four (Zorro: Generation Z) * Fawful (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) * Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS into Dreams) * David Robert Jones (Fringe) * Vetvix (Garfield's Pet Force) * Mr. Dark (Rayman) * Admiral Razorbeard '(Rayman 2) * '''Andre '(Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) * '''Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * Broly (Dragon Ball Z the Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan) * King Egger AKA The Great Devil (Adventures of Lolo series) * The Lobe '(Freakazoid!) * '''King Salazar '(Wakko's Wish) * 'Rattlesnake Jake '(Rango) * '''The Girl-Eating Plant (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) * Poultra the Chicken (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Jill (Super WHY!) * Little Miss Bossy '(The Mr. Men Show) * '''Mr. Rude '(The Mr. Men Show) * 'Mr. Grumpy '(The Mr. Men Show) * 'Professor Hinkle '(Frosty the Snowman) (Reformed) * '''Wolfy (Super WHY!) * Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) * Peter Piper '''(Super WHY!) * '''Otis Weaselgraft and Dr. Pablum (Martha Speaks) * Wile E. Coyote '(Looney Tunes) * '''Goldilocks '(Super WHY!) * 'Quentin V. Manderbill '(Danger Rangers) * '''Nekron ''(Fire and Ice)'' * The Mouse King ''(The Nutcracker Prince)'' * King Haggard ''(The Last Unicorn)'' * Tyler ''(Heavy Metal 2000)'' * The Drej Queen ''(Titan A.E)'' ** Preed ** Joseph Korso '''(Reformed) * '''Muddy Grimes ''(Beavis and Butthead Do America)'' * '''Dallas Grimes (Beavis and Butthead Do America)'' * Lord Cob ''(Tales of Earthsea)'' * The Cyclops ''(Spongebob Squarepants Movie)'' ** Dennis * Ham Egg ''(Astro Boy (film))'' * Mojo Jojo ''(The Powerpuff Girls)'' ** Roach Coach ** Fuzzy Lumpkins ** Sedusa ** Gangrene Gang ** Dick Harvey ** Princess Morbucks ** Rowdyruff Boys ** Dooks of Dooms ** Femme Fatale ** Lenny Baxter ** Amoeba Boys * The Black Mouth ''(The Little Polar Bear)'' * Sissie ''(Willy the Sparrow)'' * Shaw ''(Open Season)'' * The Cat King ''(The Cat Returns)'' * Mr. Spacely ''(The Jetsons)'' * The Blockheads ''(Gumby: The Movie)'' * Wrath-Amon ''(Conan the Adventurer)'' * The Blue Meanies ''(Yellow Submarine)'' * Tighten ''(Megamind)'' * Malefor ''(The Legend of Spyro)'' * Smaug ''(The Hobbit)'' * Ali Cat ''(Garfield On The Town)'' * Samhain ''(The Real Ghostbusters)'' * Bloth ''(The Pirates of Dark Water)'' * Captain Contagious ''(Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy: A Musical Adventure)'' * Maximus IQ ''(Atomic Betty)'' ** Minimus * Dr. Doom ''(Marvel Comics)'' * Klarion the Witch Boy ''(DC Comics)'' * Tobe ''(Pucca: Funny Love)'' * Cyberface ''(Image Comics)'' * Dr. Killemoff ''(Toxic Crusaders) '' ** Psycho ** Bonehead * Burqaman ''(Zibakhana ) '' * Cybron ''(Skysurfer Strike Force)'' * DeFoe ''(Huntix: Secrets & Seekers)'' * Xavier The Villain''' (The Flintstones: On The Rocks)'' * Covenant species (Halo) * Squirrel Scouts (Camp Lazlo) * Edward (Camp Lazlo) * Scoutmaster Lumpus and Mr Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) * Killer Mutant Sheep (Black Sheep) * Patsy Smiles (Squirrels) * Lord Nebula (Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys) * Overlord {Spiral Zone) {leader) * Madonna's spirit ''(Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror comic book The Exorsister!)'' * El Malefico '(Mucha Lucha:The Return Of El Malefico) * '''The Masked Toilet '(Mucha Lucha) * '''Misterioso Grande (Mucha Lucha) * Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks '(Mucha Lucha) * '''Cindy Slim '(Mucha Lucha) * 'Chinche '(Mucha Lucha) (Reformed) * 'El Nino Loco '(Mucha Lucha) * '''Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) * Henry Evans (The Good Son) * Max '(The Lost Boys) * '''Dr. Heiter '(The Human Centipede) * '''Martin Lomax ( The Human Centipede II: Full Sequence) * Dick, Mr and Mrs Lomax ( The Human Centipede ll: Full Sequence) * Bill Boss And Dwight Butler (The Human Centipede 3 Final Sequence) * Caligula '''(Caligula) * '''Pazuzu (The Exorcist) * Xenomorphs (Aliens Series) * Scorpio '''(Dirty Harry) * '''Pennywise The Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) * Travis Bickle (Taxi Driver) * Thomas Barclay '(P2) * '''Luban The Evil Leprechaun '(Leprechaun) * '''Kevin (Fred) * Harry, Zinnia And Michael Wormwood '''(Matilda) ** '''Agatha Trunchbull * Buffalo Bill AKA Jame Gumb '''(The Silence of The Lambs) * '''Beetlejuice * Professor Moriarty (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) * Tin, Pan and Alley (Tom and Jerry movie series) * Master Sardu, Ralphus, And The Doctor '(Bloodsucking Freaks) * '''Flippy/Fiqpy '(Happy Tree Friends) * '''Harry and Marv The Wet/Sticky Bandits (Home Alone) * Amon Goeth (Schindler's list) * Angela Franklin (Night of the Demons) * Alan Yates (Cannibal Holocaust) * Walter E Kurtz (Apocalypse Now) * Stuntman Mike (Death Proof) * Zombies '''(Night of the Living Dead) * '''Dr. Alan Feinstone (The Dentist) * Nicky Santoro (Casino) * Tommy DeVito (Goodfellas) * Zuni Fetish Doll '''(Trilogy of Terror) * '''The Birds (The Birds) * Montag The Magician (The Wizard of Gore) * Detective Jack Scagnetti (Natural Born Killers) * Vera (Home Alone 4) * Molly (Home Alone 4) * Sinclair, Jessica, Hughes '''(Home Alone 5) * '''Peter Beaupre, Alice Rivens, Burton Jernigan, Earl Unger (Home Alone 3) * The Muntants (The Hills Have Eyes) * The Cannibals (Wrong Turn) * Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Rocky Horror '''(The Rocky Horror Picture Show) * '''Vito Corleone, Michael Corleone, Carlo Rizzi, Luca Brasi (The Godfather) * Krug Stillo, Fred Weasel Podowski, Sadie (The Last House on The Left) * Johnny, Stanley, Andy, Matthew, Storch (I Spit On Your Grave) * Georgy, Ivan, Nicolai, Ana, Valko '''(I Spit On Your Grave 2) * '''Security Dogs (Trapped 1973 TV Movie) * Security Robots (Chopping Mall) * Ezra Cobb (Deranged) * Hans Gruber '''(Die Hard) * '''Simon Gruber (Die Hard 3) * Rude Dexter (Dexter's Rude Removal) * Rude Dee-Dee '''(Dexter's Rude Removal) * '''The Tall Man (Phantasm) * Bill and Budd (Kill Bill Vol 2) * Victor Crowley (Hatchet 1,2,3,4) * Deadlites (Evil Dead Series) * Dean Vernon Wormer, Douglas C. Neidermeyer and the Omegas (National Lampoon's Animal House) * Vukmir, Rasa And Two Bodyguards (A Serbian Film) * Katze '(''Super Bust-a-Move) * '''Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) * Camp Bullies and Brutus (Race For Your Life Charlie Brown) * Patty, Violet, and Lucy (Peanuts) * The Bully (Why Charlie Brown Why?) (Reformed) * Freddie Fabulous (You're The Greatest Charlie Brown) * Clara (Snoopy Come Home) * Horace Pinker (Shocker) * Nathan Grantham, Richard Vickers, Fluffy, Stan and Upson Pratt (Creepshow')' * Bullies, Sam, The Blob, The Hitchhiker, The Creep and Old Chief Wood'n head '''(Creepshow 2) * '''Gregory (Gregory Horror Show) * Seymour Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Dr. Go (Cyborg Kuro-chan) * Awful BeBad (Little Clowns of Happytown) * Zok (Stone Protectors) * Zink (Stone Protectors) * Dr. Gene Splicer (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Transfer (Around the World with Willy Fog) ** Mr. Yuk * The Gas Station Attendant ''' (Forced Entry 1973) * '''Albert Spica (The Cook The Thief His Wife and Her Lover) * The Photographer '''(Murder-Set-Pieces) * '''The Red Death(How to Train Your Dragon) * Drago Bludvist(How to Train Your Dragon 2) ** Drago's Bewilderbeast * Dr. Octavious Brine/Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) ** Octpus Army * Captain Smek (Home) ** Best Friend Kyle (Reformed) * Nom-Nom (We Bare Bears) * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) (Reformed) ** The Flushed Pets (Reformed) * Mandrake (Epic) * Dino-Birds (Ice Age 5: Collision Course) (Reformed) * Christine Chubbuck (Creepypasta) * Horace Belger (Street Fighter) * Herold Sayle (Alex Rider Stormbreaker) * Count Vertigo (DC Comics) * Dio Brando (Jojo) * Flowey '''(Undertale) * '''The Master (Evil Twin Cyprien's Chronicles) * Claudette Dupri (Looney Tunes) * Stavros Garkos (Hurricanes) * Mr. Sullivan (Around the World with Willy Fog) * Za-Naron (TMNT) * Morkvarg (The Witcher) * Dethmolt (The Witcher) * Stennis (The Witcher) * Kieran Wilcox (Scream) * Charles Manson (South Park) * Jeffrey Dahmer (South Park) * Ted Bundy (South Park) * John Wayne Gacy (South Park) * Margaret Goodnight (See no Evil) * King Wartlord (The Happy Cricket) * Killer Diller (Thugs With Dirty Mugs) * Riff Raff (Underdog) * Ken (Bee Movie) * Reinhardt (Fire Emblem) * Megahert (Computer Warrior) * Elio Escobar (Miami Vice) * Marrascaud (Agatha Christie's) * Lenfranco Cassetti (Agatha Christie's) * Cluny the Scourge (Redwall) * Michel Verdun (Creepypasta) * Philibert Montot (Creepypasta) * Pierre Bourgot (Creepypasta) * Slenderman (Creepypasta) * Valak (The Conjuring) * Man in Beaver Hat (London After Midnight) * Rowan North (Ghostbusters 2016) * Madison Lee (Charlie's Angels) * Xabaras (Dylan Dog) * Cogster (The Wacky Andventures of Ronald Mcdonald) * Sky Clone (Sky Dancers) * Lecrasha Larose (O.G. Readmore) * Zombozo (Ben 10) * Gekko Moriah (One Piece) * Dryken (Super Sentai) * Yaiba Of Darkness (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) * Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty) * Actrise (Castlevania 64) * Owen Krysler (DC Comics) * Brattina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies) * Katrina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies) * Cardinal Richelieu '''(Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * '''Count Rochefort (Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * Milady (Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * The Blue Falcon '(Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * '''Widimer '(Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds) * 'Count Beajeaux '(The Return of Dogtanian) * Dr. Zombie (Plants vs Zombies) * Trix (Winx club) * 'Blancbec '(The Return of Dogtanian) * James Nigthingale (Hollyoaks) * '''Grinch (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas) (Reformed) ** Max (Reformed ' Category:Enemies Category:Non-Disney Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Archie Comics Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:Jackie Chan Category:Jackie Chan Fantasia Category:An American Tail Category:Blinky Bill Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:The Land Before Time Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Ben 10 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Rugrats Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Madagascar Category:Star Wars Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Pokemon Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Teen Titans Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Scooby Doo Category:Metroid Category:Danny Phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Ice Age Category:We Bare Bears Category:Gay Purr-ee